Ready, Set, Fall
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: They weren't supposed to fall for each other, but it wasn't long before they realized it was far too late. -LJ's Dokuga Contest Weekly Perfection Prompt Collection. Interrelated Drabbles-
1. Peaches and Cream

**Title:** Peaches and Cream  
**Author:** Aurora Antheia Raine  
**Prompt: **Lick [Drabble #86]  
**Genre:** AU, General, Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Warning: **None  
**Summary:** He thought he could resist temptation. Turns out, he's not quite as strong as he thinks.

She was using a new scented body wash.

He could smell it from where he was sitting, despite there being an entire wall and glass window between them. But unlike the other ones where it overwhelmed his nose, this one was light and pleasant. He took another deep, secretive sniff. Peaches and Cream. It was such an addicting and beautiful scent.

It suited Kagome perfectly; almost too perfectly. It melded with her own unique scent in a way that made him want to sniff her forever.

Sesshoumaru stared at her through heavy lidded eyes. He saw how she was craning her neck into the next cubicle to speak to her best friend and co-worker, Sango. His smitten gaze focused on the creamy skin of her elegant neck and the expanse of feminine collarbone.

Idly, he wondered if she would taste as good as she smelled. Immediately, he shut his golden eyes in an attempt to shake his absurd thoughts, but the only image flashing in his mind were making him restless. All he wanted was a small sample of the taste of her flesh!

He battled an internal war with himself, his clawed hands clenching and unclenching. Abruptly, he stood up and strolled towards his door. He tried to hold himself back, but to no avail. Her scent called to him. He pulled his door open and glided towards Kagome's cubicle.

He swiftly bent down and nuzzled her vulnerable neck, tangling his claws into her tresses. Her words to Sango fell to a strangled pause as he gave her collarbone a long, slow lick.

Time came to a complete stop; then gradually, Sesshoumaru pulled back.

"I was wrong," he murmured, "you taste better than you smell."

Without waiting for her reaction, he turned around and left the way he came.

* * *

A/N: This drabble won second place! I'm stoked! =]


	2. Oddly Shaped

**Title:** Oddly Shaped**  
Author:** Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Prompt: **Cloud [Drabble 87]  
**Genre:** AU, General, Humor**  
Rating:** T**  
Word Count:** 400**  
Warning: **Kagome's naughty mind and Sesshoumaru's cheekiness.**  
Summary:** Kagome's eyes were playing tricks on her… or so she thought.

Kagome released a wistful sigh as she laid down upon the wooden bench outside the corporate building, kicking her heels off in the process.

She was currently on her lunch break and the weather had been too nice for her to stay inside. She had tried to get Sesshoumaru to join her but he had declined.

Her eyes flickered towards the window on the eighth floor. With her current position, she had a perfect view of Sesshoumaru. Kagome could see his beautiful hair held into a loose ponytail by a black band. She could see the tension upon his shoulders and the slight furrow of his brow. She could see his strong, masculine hand reaching to massage his temples.

Kagome groaned under her breath, her imagination conjuring the images of his sinful hands upon her body; stroking, touching, and caressing her.

She couldn't prevent the light blush from staining her cheeks. She looked away in embarrassment, choosing to look at the blue sky and white, puffy clouds instead.

Idly, Kagome noticed that one cloud in particular resembled a dog. It reminded her of Sesshoumaru, an Inu - white in color. Quickly, she brushed that thought away. She had been thinking about him too much lately and she needed to stop, lest her thoughts get her into trouble.

Kagome examined the next cloud and promptly let out a groan of exasperation. The Sakura flower resemblance reminded her, yet again, of Sesshoumaru. She didn't know what his obsession with them were, but he had them nearly everywhere in his office. While the décor was nice, it was also a bit odd.

Shaking her head, she concentrated on the next cloud shape drifting by. What she saw; however, made her eyes widen.

Was that - ?

It couldn't be!

She blinked rapidly several times and looked again, but the shape was still there.

Her eyes slid back to the office window where Sesshoumaru was located and immediately, thoughts of Sesshoumaru's lower anatomy filled her mind.

She gasped and squeezed her eyelids shut, willing the erotic images away. After several moments, she peeked back at Sesshoumaru's window, only to find him gone.

Before she could consider where Sesshoumaru might have went, a shadow fell over her.

"I assure you, Higurashi, the real thing would be much more satisfying," came his voice from above her, like he'd been aware of her thoughts the entire time.

* * *

A/N: The next installment! No awards this time, but that's okay. =] Enjoy!


	3. Higher

**Title: **Higher**  
Author: **Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Prompt: **Lace [Drabble 88]**  
Genre: **AU, General, Humor**  
Rating:** T**  
Word Count: **200**  
Warning:** Dirty mindedness.**  
Summary:** Sesshoumaru is a closet pervert.

_Higher. _

Just a little higher and Sesshoumaru would have what he wanted.

He leaned back upon his chair, having already abandoned his paperwork in favor of the sight before him. He had never been so impatient for something in his life.

He was mesmerized but smug as he watched it inch higher and higher. He normally didn't do such a thing, but the event wasn't an everyday occurrence. It only appears once in a blue moon and Sesshoumaru would not go without getting his dose of satisfaction. It was his special treatment, however unintentional it was, and he always lavished in it.

"_Higher,"_ he mentally chanted like a mantra, his eyes glued to the wonderful sight.

Then, finally, his wish was granted as Kagome bent over the table even further to explain a certain procedure on the computer to Sango.

As she did so, her short skirt rode up to reveal the delicate curves of her ass and the slightest scrap of red lace that covered her most intimate parts.

He couldn't help the groan that left his lips as he absorbed the sight with greedy eyes. It had been worth the wait.

Yes, he was, indeed, a closet pervert.

* * *

**A/N:** I got second place for this one. =]


	4. What a Tease

**Title: **What a Tease**  
Author: **Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Prompt:** Turn [Drabble 89]**  
Genre: **AU, General, Humor  
**Rating:** T**  
Word Count:** 100**  
Warning:** Slightly naughty.  
**Summary:** Kagome enjoys teasing Sesshoumaru

She could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze upon her. It was intense as if he could burn straight through her, but it was also pleasing to know she could capture his attention.

Kagome turned her head slightly to hide her smirk. It wasn't that difficult. She'd known of each and every time he had looked at her.

Biting her lip to suppress the upward curve of her lips, she bent over a little more to show another inch of lace to Sesshoumaru as she pointed to the computer screen Sango was sitting in front of.

Teasing him was simply _too_ much fun.

* * *

**A/N:** No awards for this drabble. lol. Better luck next time. =]


	5. Excuses

**Title:** Excuse**  
Author: **Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Theme: **Grass [Drabble #90]**  
Genre: **AU, Comedy, Romance**  
Rating:** T**  
Warnings: **Sesshoumaru's a first-class pervert**  
Word Count:** 300**  
Summary: **Sesshoumaru feels Kagome up.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the hiatus on all my stories. It was not intentional. If you remember, I had been busy moving. Then, as soon as I had settled in, I received news that my grandmother living on the other side of the world has been diagnosed with stage four colon cancer. Her survival chance is small and I have been grieving and planning a trip home to her. I am certain that you, my lovely readers, will understand why I have been gone for so long and that my future updates will be limited and sporadic until things have settled down or have come to an official end. In the meantime, thanks for understanding.

.

Kagome had the uncanny ability to drive him crazy. Absolutely, positively, and completely crazy.

She was a vixen, through and through. That, he had deemed, long ago. It had been the very moment Sesshoumaru had found himself infatuated by her. It had started out small; a friendly smile, a jokingly flirtatious wink, or the way her skirt would rise a few inches each time she bent over.

She tantalized him until he would follow her every move closely just to find opportunities to catch her unaware, hoping to get a peek of the forbidden. It was torture, especially right at this moment where he had a full view of her posterior hovering in the air. He wanted, more than anything, to cop a feel.

But, why shouldn't he? He was Sesshoumaru! What he wants, he gets! Who was he to shrink away from his wishes? He's already restrained himself for far too long. Kagome should feel flattered that he wanted to bestow his attentions upon her.

Mind made up, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet so quickly, his chair rolled backwards at lightening speed, putting a dent into his cream colored walls. Straightening his tie and smoothing down his suit, he strolled out his office door with a haughty smirk in place.

He purposefully slowed in his steps as he neared Kagome's and Sango's work station. He could hear the two of them trying to work out their current issue and he mentally applauded their professionalism.

Then, as he sauntered past the object of his desires, he reached out with one clawed hand and squeezed a handful of flesh into his eager palm.

He felt Kagome stiffen beneath his touch and he smirked like a dog who had won his prize.

"Just a small blade of grass on your skirt, Higurashi."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **This was an old one that I didn't have a chance to put up until now. It won joint third place awards on LJ's Dokuga_Contest


	6. Two Can Play That Game

**Title: **Two Can Play That Game**  
Author: **Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Theme: **Nerve [Drabble #91]**  
Genre: **AU, General, Comedy**  
Rating: **T**  
Warnings: **Scheming and Kagome being slightly naughty**  
Word Count: **200**  
Summary:** Revenge is sweet

**Author's Note: **This, too, is old. Again, I apologize. You'll notice quite a large gap in Drabble #'s between this chapter and the next one that I will post up, which is the result of my attempt in getting back on track.

.

Sango was pissed.

Sesshoumaru had some nerve to feel up her best friend like he owned her. She had wanted to storm after him and demand that he apologize for his actions but Kagome firmly held her back. It had taken a few hours, but Sango had finally managed to calmed down.

It was then that Kagome divulged her plans of revenge and Sango quickly agreed.

Later that day, Kagome brought a manila envelope into Sesshoumaru's office and placed it on his desk.

He looked up at her with a single raised eyebrow, silently asking her what it was.

Smiling, almost coyly, she walked around his desk to stand by his side, opening the flap to pull out a thick stack of documents.

Then, she bent to level herself with Sesshoumaru and handed him the documents, pointing out the important parts. When Sesshoumaru was fully concentrated on the paperwork, Kagome's hand snaked its way to his dormant length and gave it a firm squeeze.

Sesshoumaru bolted upright in his chair, surprise clearly etched upon his face as the documents flew from his hands to rain down upon them.

"Just a small blade of grass there, Mr. Taisho," Kagome teased smugly.


	7. Amusement

**Title: **Amusement**  
Author: **Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Theme: **List [Drabble 98]**  
Genre: **AU, General, Comedy**  
Rating: **T**  
Warnings: **None**  
Word Count: **200**  
Summary:** Kagome finds that she loves tormenting Sesshoumaru

For nearly two weeks, after the day Kagome had grabbed his crotch, Sesshoumaru had been too easy to startle. Every time she stepped into his office, she could see him subtly cringing or shifting so that his precious equipment was out of her sight. It was as if he was afraid of what she might do next and Kagome had never pegged him for those slightly feminine postures, but that's exactly what he looked like with his legs crossed at his thighs.

She wanted to laugh but she held herself back since he was, after all, her boss. Still, it was too amusing and Kagome wanted the amusement to continue if only for the sake of keeping her sanity in the ever busy and ever stressful work environment.

But to do so… she needed a plan. She needed more than a cowering Sesshoumaru who would never admit his weariness of her. She needed to make him uncomfortable, make him nervous, and make him cringe. She needed to be completely unpredictable and take him by surprise.

Laughing manically to herself, Kagome pulled out a sheet of paper and began making a list of ideas. She was going to enjoy this oh-so-much.


	8. Carpe Diem

**Title: **Carpe Diem**  
Author:** Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Theme: **Perfect [Drabble #100]**  
Genre:** AU, General, Comedy**  
Rating:** T**  
Warnings: **A little risqué**  
Word Count: **100**  
Summary: **Number one on Kagome's list of tormenting Sesshoumaru: Make him nervous!

**A/N: **This was written back in August 2010. As I was contemplating my _Dokuga_Contest_ comeback (after a year long hiatus from there) by re-reading my entries for it, I realized I had never posted this particular drabble. I hope to continue this story and to begin actively participating in _Dokuga_Contest_ again, so... wish me luck. lol.

Sesshoumaru was absorbed in his report and she was a girl on a mission. This was her chance to seize the day!

Kagome's hand dropped onto his knee. He stiffened and flickered his eyes to look at her.

"Does that make you nervous?" she whispered throatily.

He remained silent but his gaze never wavered. Smirking, her fingers glided upon his pants. Just when she thought Sesshoumaru was bold enough to let her cup him in her palms again, he stopped her with a quick intake of breath.

She pulled back triumphantly.

Perfect!

_Mission One: Make Sesshoumaru Nervous_ was now complete. 


	9. To Restrain Himself

**Title: **To Restrain Himself**  
Author:** Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Theme: **Pest [Drabble 152]**  
Genre:** AU, General, Comedy**  
Rating:** T**  
Warnings:** A small side of perverted thoughts**  
Word Count: **200**  
Summary:** When boundaries between employer and employee gets put to the test…

Sesshoumaru's gaze landed on the invitation card that had been in his mail slot this morning. There was a marketing convention coming up and he, along with his lead advertiser, were invited. It would be rude to turn down such a generous invite, but to accept it would bring forth some hard complications.

Hard, in more ways than one, considering his lead advertiser was none other than Kagome, the vixen that had him conjuring up erotic images of her in his dreams. His imagination was the most annoying pest he had ever encountered, especially since he had no plans of crossing the boundaries between employer and employee.

The convention might just undo everything he had done to refrain from touching her. To spend an entire week with her alone would be difficult. To spend most of his day beside her, breathing in her scent - that was boundary suicide. He would lose his mind or he would make her his and neither was an appropriate solution.

Still, for the benefit of his company, it was something that must be done and he would just have to restrain himself.

"_Kami, let me make it through convention week,"_ he thought to himself.


	10. Smirk

**Title:** Smirk**  
Author:** Aurora Antheia Raine**  
Theme:** Flash [Drabble #153]**  
Genre: **AU, General, Comedy**  
Rating: **T**  
Warnings: **None**  
Word Count: **100**  
Summary:** Kagome and her evil plans...

Kagome flashed a mischievous grin at Sesshoumaru's retreating back. His movements were quick, but made to look casual. She knew better though. He had been on edge around her since he had started the game they were playing.

In her hands, she held the invitation card for the convention. Her mind was already whirling with ideas for mission two of her list.

A week alone with Sesshoumaru - the possibilities were endless.

And best of all, it was this weekend. Just three days away and Sesshoumaru would be putty in her hands.

She smirked and lovingly put the invitation away.


	11. Oops!

**Title:** Oops!  
**Author:** Aurora Antheia Raine  
**Theme:** Caught [Drabble #154]  
**Genre:** AU, General, Comedy  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language and a little naughty touchy-feely action.  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Summary:** In which Sesshoumaru gets nervous… and Kagome can't seem to control herself.

Sesshoumaru squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. He could_ feel_ her mischievous gaze on him - again! It was like she was _trying_ to burn a hole into the side of his face. It had been this way ever since he had given her that damn invitation! He had known it was a bad idea to let her in on the marketing convention so early in advance but, he had done it anyway. He had no one to blame but himself for having to deal with her mysterious eyes and sly smirks for the past three days.

And now, Kagome was sitting across the aisle from him on the plane, tormenting the hell out of him without even trying. It wasn't anything she was doing in particular at the moment, but Sesshoumaru knew that she was not as innocent as she made herself appear.

He took a peek at her from the corner of his eye and with his peripheral vision, he saw her slowly approaching him. His gaze traveled the length of her body as he, once more, took in her casual attire - plain, v-necked tee, jeans, and sneakers. It was the most comfortable he had ever seen her and he found that he deeply approved of that refreshing change. Blouses with slightly strained buttons, short pencil skirts, and heels were wondrous on Kagome's frame, but there was just something about her current outfit that appealed to him.

Just then, Kagome reached his aisle and Sesshoumaru quickly turned his attention back to the stack of papers he held in his hands, pretending he had been concentrating on them the entire time. He hated to admit it, but Kagome made him nervous. _Nervous._ When had he, Sesshoumaru, _ever_ been nervous?

She was close enough for him to be completely surrounded by her scent now - that same peaches and cream scent that had drove him wild. He could feel her body heat radiating off her skin now.

Kagome took another step forward. Sesshoumaru tensed. The jet hit an unexpected turbulence.

She stumbled towards him. His head snapped up, eyes wide.

Kagome caught herself at the last moment. Sesshoumaru released a soundless gasp.

She looked down and blushed. He stiffened.

"Oops," Kagome said, quickly releasing his rather large package from her firm grip.

Sesshoumaru almost fainted.

And yet, somehow, he had an inkling that it wasn't as accidental as it seemed… 


End file.
